The Harbor
by L.L.Wayne
Summary: The Gotham Harbor Rapist has struck again. How will Batman get through this? The League of Assassins has a new assassin. Who is the assassin? What do these two things have to do with each other? You should read to find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**There will be more to come, but I am trying this out. I have had this idea in my head for a while, and I am just now getting this down. I know how I want this story to go, I am just having a bit of an issue making it flow eloquently on paper. I know it's short, I am literally stringing together the fine details of this as I go along. I am including song quotes at the beginning of each chapter to help the reader grasp the tone and mood I am trying to get across with each chapter. So aside from this being short (yes that will be fixed later with longer chapters as I get more comfortable with the flow of this story), let me know what you think down below in the Comment section.**

"'_Breathe.' that's what they're telling me, but I just don't know how."_

-_ "I was so sure" by Former Vandal_

It had been a hard week in Gotham. The "Gotham Harbor Rapist" had struck again, bringing his death toll up to 16. At least, the police believe that is the accurate number. We had yet to actually find any bodies. So far 16 families had come forward, admitting to receiving videos left on their doorsteps. Each video included violent, uncut retelling of what happened to their daughters. Each had been drugged, taken to a remote warehouse, raped and beaten (though, not in that particular order). However, the next part was what really was confusing us. Each girl was murdered in a different way; stabbed, hung, drowned, and in the event of one girl who was a strong believer in her religion until the very end, crucifixion. Father wouldn't let me watch the videos. I was pulled aside by Commissioner Gordon. The only reason I know what is going on, is because I am around the same age as the other girl. The commissioner is worried about me. As if I would even be let out on the streets with that mad man on the loose.

You may be wondering who I am. My name is Lillian Wayne. I am 15 years old. I was born on July 4, 1997. I have lived with my father for 13 of those years. My father is Bruce Wayne. You may be wondering why we have a direct involvement in this case if we are just some "rich family". Father is Batman, I am one of his protégés, Psych. Father's other protégé is my little brother, Richard Grayson. He has been known as Robin, the Boy Wonder for close to 2 years now. I couldn't be prouder of my 10 year old little brother. Everything was perfect. I had no way of knowing that everything was changing.


	2. Better Title to Come

**Chapter 1: Better Title to Come**

"_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight, Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you, It's you and me against the world, it's you and me"_

_-"Parachute" by Ingrid Michaelson_

Father and I, we have problems agreeing with each other. We try, really, we do! We are just too much alike to get along, as weird as that sounds. Which is why we fought almost all the time. We were normally able to make up before it got too bad. Or at least get to a place where Richard couldn't hear us. I don't know why, but this time we just couldn't. I don't even know what started it. We were just hurling insults and hurtful comments at each other. "You are an ass!" I screamed at him.

"And you're a brat! God! Why do I even put up with you? I should have sent you back to your mother years ago!" He screamed at me.

"You would have, if you knew who she was, you attention-seeking manhore!" Why did I say that? Why am I so mad?

"STOP IT! Stop fighting...please" A small voice screamed at us.

Oh god. We forgot about Richard. We looked over to see his tear streaked face. I looked over to Father. I shook my head as I took the hand of my little brother and gently led him back to his room. "Go back to bed, Little Brother."

"But-"

"Just go" I cut him off.

He looked up at me sadly before climbing into bed. I tucked him into bed and kissed his forehead. I hope he never gets too old for me to tuck him in to bed. "Goodnight, Little Brother."

I shut the door. I went back downstairs and looked at my father. He looked angry at me. "I have a paper to work on. I am going to the library to work on it." I told him.

I walked out the heavy oak door before he could say anything to me. I started walking to the library. A walk would help to clear my head.

I stepped out of the library. I had finished working on my paper after three long hours. Hopefully, father had cooled down enough for me to come home without another fight. I had the feeling someone was watching me. I kept walking, ignoring the feeling. I didn't hear anyone walk up behind me. I didn't know anyone was behind me. Until I felt the needle jab into my neck, and then the darkness overtook me.


	3. Small Crime

**I am not very good at writing these kinds of things. I never know what to write in these kinds of stories. This is the chapter that makes this story rated M. Tell me what you think in the Comments Section.**

**Chapter****2: Small Crime**

"_Leave me out with the waste, this is not what I do, __it's the wrong kind of place_

_to be thinking of you, it's the wrong time for somebody new, it's a small crime and I've got no excuse"_

_-"9 Crimes" by Damien Rice_

When I woke up, I knew something was wrong. I was naked and I couldn't move. My hands were tied, hanging somewhere above my head, with what felt almost like braided leather. I was half-sitting, with my legs stretched out in front of me and my back arched. I couldn't move my legs. Another thing I noticed was the dull pain radiating from my face. I didn't know what it was. I started to look around, hoping there would be something around me to use to help me escape. I noticed a small mirror just barely in my line of my sight. I could see my face from where it was positioned. Oh my god. What did he do to me?! Stretching from just above my upper lip to just under my lower lip, with enough room for me to move my mouth around, were stitches. That was around the time I heard him enter wherever the hell I was.

I knew I looked terrible, but I didn't care. I just wanted my father. He would be able to help me. Father always knows what to do. He will help. That's was when I remembered that father didn't know I was gone. For all he knew, I was with a friend, spending the night. He had just begun working on trackers for Richard and I. That was when I gave up hope. The man walked around me, running his hands up and down my arms. He crouched down in front of me, grabbed my chin, squeezing my cheeks. He stroked my cheek with his finger. The hand running down my arms went to my back, cupping my butt. I knew where this was going. He was going to rape me. I didn't want that. I felt a burning pain in my lower parts. OH GOD! EVERYTHING FREAKING HURTS! I had been able to receive more injuries giving off more pain than what I was experiencing at that moment. However, I think the trauma of what was happening, the shock that I was in, both mental and physical, were what caused it. I blacked out.

I awoke to something cold being splashed onto my feverish body. It reeked a strong odor. Almost like….Tequila…? My eyes zeroed in on the bottle I had seen affect so many citizens of Gotham in harsh ways. I heard metal clinking and felt a small thump on my body. Then, everything erupted in heat. IT BURNS! OH GOD! I'M ON FIRE! HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME! I CAN'T! I CAN'T BREATHE! I CAN'T BREATHE….


	4. Bad Blood

"_All this Bad Blood here, won't you let it dry? It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?" -Bad Blood by Bastille _

The boy was a fighter. Always had been, always would be. So was it really any surprise that he would die fighting? And so young? No. It really wasn't. Jason Todd-Wayne would die a fighter. He wouldn't stand for people telling him that he couldn't do something. Or telling him it was pointless. He would fight anyways. So when the Joker captured the young Robin, it was really no surprise. He was fifteen years of age, and it had been less than two years since Bruce received an envelope, with a tape inside, along with his daughter's backpack left outside his front door. Two years since Bruce had realized what the tape meant. That it meant she was never coming home. That he would never get the chance to say he was sorry for every goddamn insult he had hurled at her that night, and all the other nights before it. Two years since he realized that it was his fault that she had died. Scared. Alone. Impure. That video had shown the horror she went through in her last hours. And he was devastated. So when Jason was captured, he knew that he would never be able to make it in time. He knew that it was all over for the pigheaded kid. He was, without a doubt, going to die. Even if he did manage to get him back from Joker, he would never be the same. When the building exploded, and he found the broken, battered remains of Jason, sure, he was distraught, but he knew it wouldn't be pretty when he found the poor boy. When he reached out to Ra's al Ghul, he thought he wouldn't receive any help from the man he once trained under. Much to his surprise, Ra's was almost all too willing to help him. He honestly should have known that something was wrong, but he didn't even suspect it, so distraught he was. He should have known. As he got ready for the charity ball that he didn't want to go to, he dwelled on memories of his fallen children.

Halfway across town, two figures walked into a bar. Their intentions were unclear, even to themselves. But one thing was for sure. Nothing would ever be the same.


	5. Emperor's New Clothes

_**Chapter 4: Emperor's New Clothes**_

"_Welcome to the end of eras, Ice is melting back to life, Done my time and served my sentence, Dress me up and watch me die, If it feels good, tastes good, It must be mine, Dynasty decapitated, You just might see a ghost tonight"_

_-Emperor's New Clothes by Panic! The Disco_

Commissioner Gordon, after all these years, still couldn't figure out the one case that had been eluding him for years. Who is the Gotham Harbor Rapist? The closest anyone had ever got, well no one knew how close she got. Lillian Wayne had made a call to Gordon one night nearly four years ago._ -"Commissioner Gordon! I found it! I've figured it out! I know who it is! I need to talk to you about this! In person! I'm on my way to the station! Please meet me there! I should get there in roughly….15 minutes! Please hurry!"- _Unfortunately, he hadn't answered the phone in time to speak to her live. It had been a voicemail. He listened to the message whenever he went back and looked over the case. _'What, exactly, did some rich girl figure out about this high-profile case, that GCPD's best and brightest couldn't?' _He had gone over to Wayne Manor, two days after receiving the message, and was disgruntled to learn that they didn't know where she was. She and Bruce had an argument. She ran out to work on a paper for school at the library. That was two days ago. When she didn't come home, they Bruce thought she was staying with her friend Marcee. _-"Do you mind if I check out her room? She called me and sounded pretty freaked. I think she might be in trouble."-_

He searched her room. There were pictures of all of the victims taped to a SMART board on one wall in her room. Turning it on, Gordon saw the map she had been looking at. She had drawn lines to areas in all different places on the map. They all led off of the board. Connected to the board were strings, yarn, running from the board to a map of the ocean on the other side of her room. All of the yarn ended at a dark blue section. -_"The Marianas Trench? What was Lilly involved in, Bruce?"- _Right after that, Richard had come in. He was going on about a package Alfred had brought in. It was for Bruce. They had gone downstairs. Gordon, getting ready to leave when Bruce dropped the box and backed away quickly. -"_Bruce? What's wrong?"-_ In the package, had been Lilly's backpack. And a DVD. _'This is what happens when you meddle.'_ had been written on the disc. The video showed why no one could find her. She had been taken by the Gotham Harbor Rapist. Beaten. Tortured. Raped. Burned alive. What had been truly horrifying was her mouth. Steel wires sewed through her face, probably down to the bone, kept her mouth shut. They knew they would never find her. _'Did her body burn to ashes? Or was it just burned until it was extra-crispy?'_ That's something they would never learn.

And that is something he would always regret. _'We will find out what you knew, Lilly. Don't you worry. It won't have been in vain.'_


End file.
